


Fireworks

by Marinia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ficlet, Fluff, House Party, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinia/pseuds/Marinia
Summary: It's new years eve, and Roman proposes to his loves.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Morality | Patton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Dani, and it's accordingly fluffy. 
> 
> Happy new years, y'all!

The people around them were chatting and laughing and drinking, a good few wearing silly hats or glasses to welcome the new year, some others already looking up to the dark skies above them, as if they could will the fireworks into the heavens that way. 

But Roman didn't look at that- his attention was caught by a pair far more riveting, far more beautiful.

Patton was bopping along to the music from the speakers, holding Virgil's hand to keep him with him- the young man was just a little bit pale, but smiling- smiling in a shy sort of way that had Roman's heart melting just a bit.

He drowned the rest of his drink before joining his two loves, pressing an obnoxious kiss to both their lips, catching Patton's laughter watching Virgil roll his eyes.

They formed a small circle, the three of them, holding each other's hands like little school kids, familiar with each other like an old married couple.

The three partners danced together, Roman twirling both his partners around until they were dizzy, until Virgil was giggling, just a little bit tipsy but entirely earnest, until Patton was cooing at the noise; his arms already around Virgil, lips already on Virgil's.

And they spent their time like that, Virgil dipping Roman when he started growing too cocky, Patton pulling them both down to dance in slow steps, making both his loves' hearts stutter.

They danced like that, until the music changed, until the song came on- 

" _ It's the final countdown _ ," the speakers blared, and Roman felt his heart stop in his chest, before violently beating against his rib cage, echoing up in his ears, and he saw Patton perk up, counting down with the rest of them, enthusiasm radiating off of him- 

Virgil looked across, to him, brow creasing in worry, and Roman took both their hands with a grin fueled with adrenaline and courage-thoughtlessness.

Patton interrupted his counting, and Roman shouted, over the crowd around them, " _ I love you both so much! _ "

They both smiled, softly, beautifully, looking so gorgeous and- " _ I love you more than anything, you've helped me through so much, and I want to spent the next year- the next year and all others after- I want to spend them with you! _ "

Patton gasped, squeezing his hand and he would've jumped into his arms, had Roman not gone down onto his knees in that moment. Virgil felt distantly dizzy, smiling and holding back a laugh-gasp.

The people around them cheered, greeting the new year. 

_ "Do you want to marry me?"  _

The fireworks went off, lighting up the sky, booming. It all faded into the background in contrast to the twin " _ yes _ " he heard from his loves.

Patton jumped down to meet him, pulling Virgil along with him. The three lovers- fiancés!!!- laid on the ground, laughing and kissing, standing up like one tangled mess, never letting a chance escape to kiss and touch, to be close and near and with each other- 

And they stayed that way, exchanging rings somewhere without a crowd. Staying there, curling around each other until there was no space between them, the new year before them looking to be one filled with happiness and fulfilled dreams.


End file.
